Pingy Pongy Pick Up
Pingy Pongy Pick Up is the third episode of the fourteenth season. Plot Sir Topham Hatt gives Thomas the task of handing out jobs on the day of the big football tournament. Thomas gives the job of collecting the half-time apples to Percy, James is to collect the fans, Thomas will collect the Sodor United football team, and Emily is left with the job of picking up the dirty washing and getting it cleaned. Emily thinks she deserves a bigger job and goes to find Percy at McColl Farm. She offers to be his back engine, but Percy refuses. Emily decides to help Percy anyway and pulls the truck one way whilst Percy pulls it the other. The truck's coupling snaps and bounces off the rails, spilling the load of apples. This leaves Percy cross and he reminds Emily of her job to collect the dirty washing. Emily then finds James and blocks the junction so she can ask to help him. James is going too fast to stop and quickly veers into a siding. He applies the brakes and hits the buffers with a jolt. The fans are not hurt, but James is cross with Emily, reminding her to pick up the dirty washing before he puffs away once she clears the junction. Emily sees Thomas with the team and follows him to the Town Square. When she gets there, she finds that the Fat Controller and the Sodor United team are cross with her. The dirty washing was Sodor United's kits and now they have nothing to wear. Emily feels awful and immediately sets off to put things right. She collects the washing from Maithwaite and takes it to Maron where the laundry lady quickly washes it. She tells Emily that the washing is still soaking wet but Emily has an idea and, remembering the flag that was attached to Clarabel's roof blowing in the wind, she asks for the washing to be hung on a rope tied to her funnel. As she puffs along, the washing dries and the team are delighted. Emily wishes them good luck and sings them a football chant, much to the team's amusement. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * The Laundry Lady * Sodor United Football Team * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * School Girl with ponytail (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * Two of Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Madeleine (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Maithwaite Stationmaster (cameo) * The Duchess of Boxford (cameo) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Town Square * McColl Farm * Maithwaite * Maron * The Coal Hopper * Chestnut Orchard * Knapford Iron Bridge Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourth episode of the fourteenth season. * In the UK narration, the terms "pongy" and "football kits" are used. In the US version, however, the terms used are "stinky" and "soccer shirts and shorts" respectively. * When Emily chants at the end, she sings "Sodor United" in the UK version. In the US narration, she just speaks it. * The events of this episode were later mentioned by Emily in Emily Saves the World. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Fourteenth Series * Pop Goes Thomas DVD Packs * 10 DVD Boxset * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) AUS * Curious Cargo US/Sweden/Norway/Denmark/Finland * Pop Goes Thomas CHN * James in the Dark Gallery PingyPongyPickUptitlecard.png|Title card PingyPongyPickUpUSTitleCard.png Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Episodes